


These Hands Don't Shake

by TheLadyKing



Series: Erik's Harlem Home [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyKing/pseuds/TheLadyKing
Summary: Prompt: "Erik/Reader - the development of his scars. when he first starts, the reader’s initial reaction, how she feels when he comes back with more and more, how the girls feel about daddy’s arms" from Anon





	1. You're My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to a lot of songs doing this but I listened to Angel by Anita Baker and Angel by Lalah Hathaway back to back and it blew me out the freaking water.
> 
> Yall already know my stance on mistakes so um... my bad? I promise I'll go back n edit all this junk eventually.

“Erik?” You ask, entering your bedroom. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, head between his thighs as he breaths out rapidly. In and out. You drop the paper towel in your hands and rush to his side, looking him over as you crouch beside him. He waves you away, still breathing hard as he does.

You back up slowly, still looking him over and noticing a newly raised bump on his back, slightly misshapen and curving up whereas the others on his torso follow the same horizontal path.

“Did you just do this one?” you whisper, your voice low and soft. You’ve seen him like this before, only once, but you know you can’t shout like this. Loud sounds trigger a fit, fear and anger and sadness all wrapped in a tantrum that cost you your last bed set and six months without him stopping to see you.

Though he still picked up the girls and left notes around for you. Called you, took care of you. Replaced the bed set too. But his absence then was nearly unbearable, and you don’t want a repeat performance.

Erik sits up suddenly, shaking his head as if to clear it and then looks at you with bleary eyes, blinking them slowly into focus.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, hands still gripping tight at his knees as he looks you up and down like he wants to make sure you’re okay.

Which is just like him.

“I’m fine, baby. Are you okay? Do you want me to bring you something?” You ask, still a ways away from him.

Erik shakes his head and relaxes his shoulders in small increments until he’s nearly slumped over. “The girls just got a little too rough,” he said, gesturing behind him to the fresh scar.

“Does it hurt that much?” you ask, you’ve never seen them fresh, though you know they’ve increased in number. Every time he comes back there’s a new cluster.

He nods after a pause and gestures for you to come over. You slowly stand and approach him, still cautious of startling him. He watches you, his mouth ticking up into a small smile, before grabbing you once you’re in his reach. He pulls you onto his lap and kisses your lips tenderly.

“Not usually. But I can’t really get my back like I need,” he explains. You nod, placing kisses on his shoulders as you eye the mark.

“I can do it for you. You can teach me,” you say quickly.

Erik pulls you up to face him and places his hands to cup your face, sweeping a thumb across your bottom lip. “Would you really?”

You nod, biting the tip of his thumb playfully.

He laughs and presses his forehead against yours. “Thank you, I know you mean that, but I don’t think you can do this for me.”

You roll your eyes. “I pierced Tameeka’s ears when we were sixteen. My hands didn’t even shake,” you huff. He laughs again and shakes his head still.

“Yeah but that’s different. These are… a lot,” he sighs.

You shrug. “I can do anything for you.”

Erik looks at you, his eyes going sharp and bright. He licks his lips and presses a kiss against your lips, sweeping his tongue against your bottom lip as you open up to him. You groan as he presses his tongue against yours and digs his hand into your hair, braids gripped tight into his palm as he tries to pull you even closer.

“Oh yuck!” Kadija yells from the door.

“Yuck!” Camil mimics.

The two of you stop and pull away, chuckling as you take in the state of your kids. Kadija is dressed up in her princess tutu, hair bows clipped haphazardly into her twists. Camil is wearing one of Erik’s shirts and a pair of your heels, the only pair you actually wear.

“And what’s this?” Erik asks, still holding you close.

Kadija smiles bright and wide. “We played makeover! Didn’t I make us pretty, daddy?” she asks, stepping further into your bedroom. You move to get up but stop when Erik turns to give you a meaningful look, one that has you flashing hot all over quickly. He presses a quick kiss to the corner of your mouth before lifting you up and placing you gently on the mattress.

He turns to the girls and smiles at the both of them. Camil is quietly looking at her feet, swaying a bit as she tries to stand comfortably in your heels.

Erik crouches before her and takes her hand in his. “You look very pretty Cam. But those shoes look uncomfortable. You want daddy to carry you?” he asks. Camil looks up and nods quickly, opening her arms to him. He scoops her up and then looks at Kadija who’s beaming up at him.

It makes your chest tight to see them all together.

“How about we go do more makeover and then put on a fashion show for mommy?” he asks. Kadija and Camil both nod quickly and begin speaking rapidly, Kadija pulling him out of the door as they do. He looks over at you and winks before going off with them.

You watch them and then flop onto your back, feeling light and heavy at the same time. Is it possible to be weighed down and lifted up by how much you love someone?

You bring your hands up to cover your face, grinning so wide you feel like you’ll break your face in two.


	2. The Bitter Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Reader/Erik where he comes home after being away for the longest and the girls are with the reader’s parent and they have a filthy, i haven’t seen you in months, let me call out of work, we fucking on every available surface in this house sex marathon" via Anon.
> 
> Chapter title from "Superwoman" by Donny Hathaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For part of this I listened to "When We" by Tank on repeat and for the other parts I listened to "Superwoman" By Donny Hathaway, I'll let you figure out which song belongs to which part. Anyways, listen to both of them because wow? They're amazing?

You zip around the kitchen, too much to get done in too little time, as you scramble to check after Kadija and Camil and make sure the two of them are prepared for the school day.

“Mommy, sit down,” Kadija says after watching you for a long moment. You let out a deep breath and look at her, she’s grown way too much in a short amount of time and it still makes your head spin that she and you are nearly the same height now. She gestures to the small card table that doubles as the dinner table as she moves to finish packing her and Camil’s lunches. You haven’t let them eat the cafeteria food since Camil came home with a molded over cheese sandwich, even if it does a good bit of damage to your pockets to get them exactly what they want.

“Where’s Cam?” you ask, reaching up to re-pin your hair. Kadija shrugs and looks over the two lunches, trying to decide what she wants to swipe from Camil before she comes for her backpack.

“Ma!” Camil calls from their bedroom. You sigh and get up slowly, feeling your body ache all over. It’s been a hard few days and you’re happy that you’ll be getting off early today. A full eight hours might actually kill you right now.

You walk slowly through the living room and then into the girls shared bedroom, wincing when you notice all the mess on the floor. You’ll hate to do it, but there’s no way you’re going to be able to wait for them to get back home to clean it all up.

There go your plans for rest.

“Yeah, Cam?” you ask, stepping fully in. Camil turns in the mirror and frowns, half her hair falling fluffy with curls and the other side a bunch of still done twists.

“My twist out isn’t coming out right,” she grumbles. You smile softly reach to try and fix it back up, feeling the parts that are still wet from the previous wash day.

“You’re supposed to wait 'til it’s completely dry, Cam,” you murmur as you begin re-twisting what she’s taken out. Camil huffs and frowns into the mirror.

“Kadi’s came out nice,” she complains. You kiss her quickly on the head and keep working, your fingers moving swiftly as you eye the clock on the wall. You have about ten minutes to get this done and them to class before they’re late.

“Everyone’s hair is different. And besides that, sometimes things will work for one person and not the next. That’s just life, Cam,” you explain, watching her reaction in the mirror. Your mom says all the time that between the two of them Cam is more like Erik than you, and times like this, when she’s got the look on her face like she could just change the world with a flick of her wrist, you believe it. Kadija’s all you, stubborn and bossy, but Camil’s quiet and thoughtful.

Even at six, you can already see so much of him in her.

“Hmp, I guess,” she says finally.

You hum and nod, still working on her head. As you finish the last one up she looks up at you, brown eyes sharp and gives you a big smile. Looking just like her father.

“Hey, ma?” she asks as you’re twirling the end around your finger.

“Hmm?”

“How come daddy looks like that? All them bumps?”

You blink once. “It’s a part of daddy’s culture,” you say, gesturing for her to put her socks and shoes on.

“But what does it mean in his culture?” she asks as she slips her Tweety Bird socks on.

You shrug moving to leave the room. “I’m not sure. Why don’t you ask him the next time he comes home?”

Camil nods and slips her sneakers on quickly, running in front of you towards the kitchen. “You better leave me the fruit snacks, Kadi!” she yells as she goes.

 

 

As you step onto the block Tameeka runs up to you, her face bent in some kind of half frown half snarl you’ve never seen from her before. “What’s up?” you ask, once she’s speed walked to you. She grabs your arm and pulls you towards your building without another word, ignoring your mutual friends calling for the two of you from the benches out front.

“Meeka, are you okay?” you ask once the two of you are standing in the lobby and waiting for the elevator.

“Let’s get upstairs first,” she says quickly, her foot tapping on the floor as the two of you wait. You shrug and keep silent, figuring it has something to do with her on again off again girlfriend. Not that you’re really in the mood to deal with that but she’s your best friend and you never want to leave her hanging.

Besides, all the times she’s listened to you complain about Erik and the people before him, she deserves for you to make time for her.

The two of you step off the elevator and into the hallway, quickly, Tameeka pulling you by your hand to the door again. She pulls out her spare key and unlocks it just as quickly, looking around the two of you once more as she pulls you inside and shuts the door.

“Seriously, Meeka. You’re starting to worry me now,” you say, shuffling your jacket off to hang up.

“I seen Erik with some lightskint broad today,” she says. You blink once and then twice, trying to wrap your head around what she’s talking about.

She takes the coat from you and puts it on the hanger, not looking at you as she does.

“What do you mean?” you ask, still confused.

“I’m saying I saw him with some chick I never seen before, giggling and shit together,” she says, slipping the jacket into the closet and then pushing you into the living room.

“Maybe she’s a friend,” you say quickly. You’ve never not trusted Erik and you don’t want to start now. But Tameeka has literally never lied to you about anything. You even know about the time she peed on herself in the 11th grade. You know about all the shit she’s done and vice versa, that how your friendship works. No secrets, ever.

“Since when does hotep headass have any friends?” she asks, cocking her head to the side to make her point. You shrug, still trying to figure out what you’re feeling about what she’s insinuating.

“He wouldn’t cheat on me,” you decide, after a pregnant silence.

Tameeka rolls her eyes and sits beside you, taking your hand in hers. “I wouldn’t have said shit if it didn’t look some kind of way. You know that. I’m telling you though, something ain’t right with that, whatever it is.”

You nod and sigh, feeling weary as you lean against her. “I’ll ask him about it.”

Tameeka sucks her teeth but nods. She’s never really liked him, but you know she wouldn’t just… she wouldn’t say what she’s saying just because of that. She’s basically your sister. _Is_ your sister in everything but blood and name.

“And I was hoping to get a nap in before cleaning up the girl’s room,” you groan, chuckling mirthlessly.

Tameeka laughs and pulls you up. “You go rest and I’ll straighten up in there before I head out. I got work in like,” she checks her watch,” an hour.”

You nod, yawning as the day catches up with you. “I’ve been so tired,” you complain, plopping face first onto your bed.

“You got another bun in that oven?” she teases. You shudder at the thought. You’re done with that for now. Especially if…

“Get some rest, big head ass,” Tameeka calls as she steps out of your bedroom.

You yawn again and snuggle on top of your covers, mad at yourself already for putting your outside clothes on them. Quickly you strip and slide under the sheets, sighing as warmth envelops you and pulls you steadily into slumber.

 

 

You shift as the bed moves around you, shivering when cool air hits your back. You grumble quietly as a pair of lips press against the nape of your neck. You shuffle just out of his reach and giggle when he pulls you back, pressing you against his bare chest.

“Erik,” you mumble as he presses open-mouthed kisses down the back of your neck. Your breath hitching when he swipes his tongue down your shoulder.

He grinds into you, his thick member pressed against your panty clad behind.

“Erik,” you whine, your body quickly heating up. He takes your earlobe between his teeth and breaths into your ear. The feeling of him pressed against you and teasing you makes your nipples harden and your breath hitch.

“Fuck.”

He chuckles behind you and reaches around you, cupping both of your breasts in his hands, twirling his thumbs around your hardened peaks. The roughness of his skin sends shivers down your spine. “You want it?” he asks, his voice deep and husky. All it does is add fuel to the fire building in the pit of your stomach.

“Yes,” you whisper softly, grinding back against him. Wanting it now, hard. Needing to feel him stretching you wide, to hoist your leg high and fuck you until you can’t breathe.

He pulls away and you whimper, reaching back for him. He slaps your hands away and laughs when you grumble. He rubs his hands down your sensitive back and slaps at you ass, you roll your eyes at the pained sound he lets out as it jiggles in response.

“Shut up,” you say, too turned on the appreciate his playfulness. He picks you up quickly and presses you, belly down, onto the mattress, your face pressed into your pillow as he lifts your ass and slips your panties off. You smile as your pussy clenches, ready to take whatever he’s about to give you.

The swipe of his tongue catches you off guard and makes you bite down on the pillow. You nearly shoot off the bed when he spreads the lips of your pussy and sucks insistently at your clit. “Erik!” you cry out, turning your head as you try to catch your breath. The feeling of his mustache pressing against you, his lips sucking on your clit still, makes your pussy gush and tingle.

It’s a quick orgasm but it rocks you hard, your legs shaking as he keeps them apart and keeps running his tongue up and down your pussy, slowly breaching you on every downward lick.

“Please, please.”

He just laughs again and slaps at your still trembling ass, fucking you with his tongue as you try to reach back and touch him. You want to feel him so bad, hold him as he takes you apart.

He reaches a hand forward, taking yours in his and continues his exploration. His tongue flicking in and out of you, pressing on your spot one second and then back to flick at your clit. Your next orgasm comes slower but no less hot, the fire inside you now roaring.

“Fuck me. Fuck me,” you demand. Erik laughs and lets go of your hand as he sits up.

“You want this dick, baby? You want me to fuck you right?” he asks, rubbing his dick between your ass cheeks.

You huff and nod.

“Nah, you gon have to say that shit. If you want this dick tell me that,” he says, punctuating his words with one slap and then another on your right cheek. It stings now, just like you like it to, and you try to press back on him instead of talking. Ready now to play this game with him. Though you know you’ll lose. You always do.

He holds you still, his hands strong and firm on your backside.

“Say that shit. Say you want this dick,” he orders. Your throat dries, and you nod, arching your back deeper.

“Please, I want that dick, I want it so bad,” you relent. He laughs at you, rubbing his hands down the curve of your back and then back up again.

“Erik.”

“I got you. I got you,” he promises with a whisper, pressing slowly into you, spreading you open with care and practiced ease. The slight upward curve of him making your heart rate climb as it presses against your walls. He presses in fully and it’s like all the air has been punched out of you, your back losing its arch as you try to adjust to his girth.

You’ve felt this before, many times, but every time is still so good it almost brings tears to your eyes. He waits patiently, humming softly as he waits for you to relax.

“I’m good, move. Please,” you plead softly, leaning back forward as you do. Your forehead resting on the pillow as you breathe in deep. Erik chuckles and pulls his hips back slowly, entering you back with languid strokes.

You sigh, softly moaning as he fucks you nice and slow, his strokes hitting deep every time. He carries you to another orgasm like that, digging so deep with each thrust that it feels like he’s hitting you in your throat. It leaves you breathless and nearly choked, crying out softly as your juices soak his thighs and pelvis.

You’ve never been one to get so excessively wet, but Erik’s always brought out sides of you that you never thought existed before. Especially when it’s the two of you like this.

“Fuck,” he moans, reaching out and pulling you up by your hair, mindful to not hold your faux locs tight enough to hurt but still firm enough that you can still feel the hot thrum of his power over you as the tips of his fingers press into your scalp.

“You’re so fucking wet for me,” he grunts, his thrusts speeding up slightly. Not enough to feel like he’s jackhammering into you, but enough that your pussy is spasming nonstop at the new sensation. Each pull back has you chasing to bring him back in, throwing it back like it’s your job.

“Shit, baby. You taking this dick so good. You love this dick?” he asks, letting go of your hair to place both his hands back on your hips, pulling you back as he grinds into you.

“Yes, fuck. I love that dick,” you whimper, pressing your face into the pillow as he continues pressing into you.

“You love me?” he asks, pulling out completely.

Your eyes water as you nod. “I love you.”

“Fuck, love you too baby. Love fucking you like this, being in you like this,” he says, as he fucks back into you. His thrusts sharper now, lifting you nearly off the bed as he does.

“Shit, Erik,” you groan, rolling your eyes at his responding laugh.

He quickly bends forward to kiss your neck before pulling back up and going back to fucking you. His hips pressed against your ass as he gives you shallow thrusts, pressing into your spot as your vision begins to cloud over, your head spins and you swear sharply, as you cum.

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he calls afterward, his dick twitching as your walls contract around him, pulling him over the edge with you.

 

 

Erik slowly pulls out of you after a long moment of silence, nothing but the sounds of the two of you catching your breath stirring the air. He gently taps at your behind and eases you down before bounding out of the room and heading to the hall closet where you keep all the linens and bath stuff.

He returns quickly, towel in hand and begins to wipe you down, clearing the cum trickling from between your legs.

“Mmm,” you hum as he does, sensitive to the rough texture. He presses a kiss against your thigh and throws the cloth into the hamper before crawling into bed with you. He turns you over and kisses you on the lips, smiling wide at the dopey look on your face.

“What you thinking?” he asks, kissing you again before you can even respond.

You smile wide back and press your face into his neck, sighing contently when he wraps his arms around your waist.

“Just that I trust you,” you say, thinking back to Tameeka’s words. You can feel him shift and swallow suddenly before he presses a kiss to the top of your head.

“Yeah?” he asks just as you reach up and touch a new cluster of scars on his back. Your jaw trembles suddenly and you nod.

“I always have,” you say softly. You run your hand over them gently and then reach past them to the opposite side which was your handy work. The feel is similar but where yours feel slightly off, imprecise, the others are nearly identical. Practiced.

“I called your parents. They’ve got the girls for the night,” he whispers. You nod and pull your hand back, pressing it to your side so he can’t feel it shaking.

“Okay,” you say softly, closing your eyes.

He hums into your hair, holding you tighter now.

“Who did those for you?” you ask, jealousy nearly stopping the words in your throat.

“Just a friend. From work,” he says, kissing you again. You shift and pull away slightly, looking up into his eyes. Your stomach turns as he backs down at you.

You’ve never not trusted him. But Erik has a way of showing you sides of yourself you never even knew existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a thot, still taking prompts, still not editing as thoroughly as I probably should but whatever, right?
> 
> Review pls and thanks. I love feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt isn't complete. There's a part 2 coming. But in the meantime, check out my other works. Black Butterfly, an Erik/Sam fic just updated!


End file.
